Armor- White Fire
This Armor - White Fire (ホワイトファイア) is an armor given to Sei by her Father Gale Isdeth as part of her right of succession to become Chief of their Village. Appearance Description This type of Armor has control over Light and Fire Magic and combining the two has brought about a special affect that has turned the Flames it uses to white. Although it does not increase the intensity of the flames that are already strong thanks to Sei's Magical Power, it does get a few added abilities such as; the flames can emit a blinding light from all it's attacks, which is useful for blinding the target or targets to enable Sei to be more aggressive with her attacks or to run away if she has to.Also, this armor has one special ability called 'Flames of Purification '''that works like dispel. The Flames can also be changed to different shapes and objects much how Light Magic can be shaped to different things like whips,ropes, shields,walls etc. Magic and Abilities '''Increased Speed: '''This armor gives Sei an outstanding boost in speed being able to dart about the room in a flash in a continues manner. Allowing her to dodge attacks easily or to get close to her targets and land attacks of her own. She can also increase.her speed further, that each time she moves about, an afterimage is created in the previous place. This allows her to confuse her enemies greatly bya making it seems as if there are like 20 Sei's running around while letting her attack as well during the confusion. '''Flame Control: '''Using her white flames to wrap around another flame based attack, she could essentially take over the attack and make it her own, thus allowing her to send the attack right back at her opponent. This can only work if the flames are as strong or weaker then her own flames. She cannot take over flames that are stronger than hers. '''Flames of Purification: '''This spell works like dispel, with the slight change that it is in flame form. Sei can control how the flames move. Sei usually sends this spell in wave form,but is not limited to it as she can also send this spell as a stream,curved projectiles or fireballs. This spell does not cause any damage and only works to dispel magic, but she is able to engulf an opponent in these white flames to disable their magic for a short period of time allowing her a chance to land attacks of her own. *'Brilliant Bomb: 'Shoots a White Fire ball at the intended target that not only causes a blinding light,but once it gets close enough to its target, the White Fire ball will burst and release numerous rays of light in every direction. These rays of light have quite the piercing power being able to burn holes through the ground and other obstacles, but it can burn through steel easily. *'Illusionist Blade: 'Engulfs her blade in her White Flame and then Proceeds to throw it at her target. Once the blade leaves Sei's hand it gives out a ray of light creating hundreds of blades to fly towards the target. All the other blades created are small White Fire needles that cause minor damage. Should the Blade it self hit the target, it will cause a small explosion that gives the target severe burns. *'Rising Beast: 'Engulfs her blade with a large amount of her White Flames and then proceeds to stab it in the ground. From the blade a large rising pillar emerges charging towards her intended target, burning everything it its path. When it reaches her target, it causes a large explosion. *'Wrath of the Eight Beasts: '''Engulfs herself and her blade with White Flames. She proceeds to attack her opponent with an 8 hit combo. Each slash she throws, goes through her opponent like if it was a ghost. leaving a white line on her opponent where ever she slashed them. Once she has landed all 8 hits, all the eight lines begin to burst in order they were made. Each burst stronger then the previous one, ultimately causing severe cuts and burns on her opponent in the end.